This invention relates to a manually operated sprayer designed to suck up a liquid received in a container into a cylinder by the slide of a piston and spray the liquid under pressure.
A known manually operated sprayer is the type which is so constructed as to cause spraying to be commenced after a piston has follow by a prescribed stroke, instead of immediately after the start of the piston fall, namely, with the so-called rise of a mass of atomized liquid taken into account and in which the downward stroke of the piston deading to the rise of the atomized liquid mass is utilizes to increase the pressure of the liquid received in the cylinder. The proposed pressure-accumulating type manually operated sprayer includes the U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,836 (allowed to Pechstein), U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,022 (allowed to Kondo) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,861 (allowed to Kondo). However, any of the prior art sprayers is so designed as to spray immediately after the liquid received in the cylinder is pressurized to a certain level. Therefore, the customary sprayer has the drawback that a mass of atomized liquid does not rise satisfactorly.